


Will You Remember Me?

by Ahrii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartache, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahrii/pseuds/Ahrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“L-Ladybug…” Chat Noir spoke softly, feeling his chest tighten.<br/>“Yes, Chat?” She spoke, glancing over at him. The soft glow of Paris creating the perfect backdrop around her face.<br/>Chat took a deep breathe before continuing, “When this is all over…” He looked at his hands, pausing, “when we’re not longer Miraculous holders, will you remember me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops :^) My writing is really rusty but thanks to this song [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=666Z0ehx16w], I couldn’t resist.

Chat Noir and Ladybug sat atop the Eiffel Tower, something they sometimes had a chance to do on their patrols before dark, if an akuma never showed. It was dusk as they watched the sun slowly start to set. Ladybug loved these days, the sunset never seeming to bore her. Chat Noir couldn’t focus, the conversation with Plagg from the other night still lingering in his head, making his heart beat quicken and his stomach toss and turn. The sun sat just at the horizon and he couldn’t stop feeling sick, he had to say something.

“L-Ladybug…” Chat Noir spoke softly, feeling his chest tighten.

“Yes, Chat?” She spoke, glancing over at him. The soft glow of Paris creating the perfect backdrop around her face.

Chat took a deep breathe before continuing, “When this is all over…” He looked at his hands, pausing, “when we’re not longer Miraculous holders, will you remember me?”

She looked at him stunned for a moment before laughing briefly, “Of course! How could I ever forget you? You’re my partner, without you Ladybug wouldn’t be anything… Why do you ask?” She tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out what her partner could possibly be thinking of.

“No reason! Just a silly question I guess.” He tried to laugh, though the tears pricked at his eyes.

She stood up, brushing herself off then offering her hand to his. He slowly placed his in hers and hoisted himself up, “No need for such silly questions, Chat Noir.” She winked, “Don’t worry yourself over something so trivial, now get some rest.”

“Of course, my lady.” He bowed briefly before waving good bye as she swung down from the tower.

Chat took a deep stuttering breathe before collapsing on himself. Wrapping his hands around his knees he felt his transformation fall off, Plagg appearing by his side.

“You weren’t suppose to find out…” Plagg spoke softly, “I’m sorry Adrien.” The kwami frowned, sitting himself on his shoulder.

Adrien could only muster a defeated cry, trying to squeeze his eyes tight to stop the tears. He held himself tight, the cool wind from atop the tower making him feel unbalanced. He felt the minutes tick by, his pant knees becoming soaked with his own pathetic tears. He couldn’t stop himself, the thought of Ladybug forgetting him once this was all over? It was too much. He knew the superpowers would end one day, and though he wasn’t sure when it was going to be, he didn’t want that day to ever arrive.

“Why?” Adrien’s voice cracked and muffled came out from under him. “Why do we have to forget everything, including each other?” He looked up, Plagg coming into view in front of him.

Adrien’s eyes were blood shot red, dark circles around them from the lack of sleep he endured the other night. He had laid awake for hours, not wanting to believe a word Plagg had accidentally slipped out when he had asked for a history lesson on the Ladybugs and Chat Noirs of the past. He didn’t want to think about the love of his life forgetting him, not knowing who he was. All the fun memories he had of the two of them side by side, wiped from his mind. He had very few fun memories and the part that made up most of them consisted of Ladybug. The thought made Adrien feel alone, it made him hold himself tighter, feeling a cold shiver go up his spine.

“It’s just the way things work…” Plagg’s voice came through, “It’s kind of like Ladybug’s Lucky Charm, except this just wipes away all memories and items left behind of Ladybug, Chat Noir and anything else involving us.” Plagg looked away, “I don’t like it either… trust me.”

“I don’t want Ladybug to forget about me.” He tucked his head back into knees, letting out a cry. His body trembled and he could feel all the ties he had coming loose.

“I’m sorry Adrien.” Plagg repeated, “I really am.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now this will remain a one shot and end here, but I might add more, I have a lot of ideas whirling through my head.


End file.
